


The Secret's in the Telling: Bonus Material

by BrighteyedJill



Series: The Secret's in the Telling 'Verse [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended author's notes, source material, soundtrack suggestions, and missing scenes for The Secret's in the Telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's in the Telling: Bonus Material

  
**Author’s Notes and Thank Yous**   


First off, thanks go to RedandGlenda, my fabulous and tireless beta. She makes me a) make sense and b) write English good! Big thanks and hugs go to jaune_chat, who offers endless support, constructive criticism, and who is, as always, a terrible influence.

I didn’t know that this was going to be such a big monster when I started writing it over six months ago. I was dropping hints back in March that this was almost ready, and I thought it was. Obviously everything about this took longer than I imagined. I’m starting to have a problem thinking in anything other than novel-length stories, apparently. Woe is me. So thanks everyone for putting up with what must have looked like a terrible dry spell while I put this beast together.

* * *

  
  
**Sources**  


 

[ Greenmount Cemetery ](http://homepages.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~zimzip/balto/greenmount.htm)– It does have very distinctive columns out front. 

 

[The Bentley ](http://www.bentleypic.com/bentley/car/pictures/2010/08/project-khan-bentley-continental-gt-s-012.jpg) – That is one hot car. Guh.

 

[Swallow at the Hollow ](http://farm1.static.flickr.com/131/408865301_53b15fc297.jpg?v=0)– Why yes, it is a real dive bar.

 

[ The demon’s symbol](http://nonoscience.files.wordpress.com/2008/05/borromean_triangle1.png) \- Call bullshit on me all you want. I know this isn’t the symbol of a Native American tribe. In fact, it’s a Hindu symbol. But I like it. So this is what I had in mind.

* * *

  
  
**Soundtrack**  


 

1\. [ In a Manner of Speaking](http://www.mediafire.com/?mtdmj0jf7mt) by Nouvelle Vague: the anthem of Nathan and Sam’s lack of communication.

 

_In a Manner of speaking  
I just want to say  
That I could never forget the way  
You told me everything  
By saying nothing_

 

2\. [ Jealousy Rides with Me](http://www.mediafire.com/?zj2g1pof22c) by Death Cab for Cutie: another little jab at Nathan and Sam’s mindsets

 

_As long as I'm living and we're not together  
I'll be chained to this beast with no chance of severance 'cause  
Jealousy rides with me_

 

3\. [Lover’s Waltz](http://www.mediafire.com/?e9ezcgmlbza) by A.A. Bondy: the anthem for the Nathan/Peter arc)

 

_Will you lay with me  
Until the final bullets sing  
Over our heads, over our heads  
Then a lovers' waltz will turn until the end _

 

4\. [Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap](http://www.mediafire.com/?0mngu9z43ni) by AC/DC (Hip-hop tribute): because Dean and Peter think they’re total bad-asses this entire story

 

_You got problems in your life of love  
You got a broken heart  
He's double dealing with your best friend  
That's when the teardrops start.  
Pick up the phone, I'm here alone  
Or make a social call  
Come right in, forget about him  
We'll have ourselves a ball._

 

5\. [The Secret’s in the Telling](http://www.mediafire.com/?tfvruxyzgzm) by Dashboard Confessional: I can’t be the only one who reads “incest incest incest!” in these lyrics, can I?

 

_Our act of defiance  
We keep this secret in our blood  
No paper or letters  
We pass just close enough to touch  
We love in secret names  
We hide within our veins  
The things that keep us bound to one another_

_We are compelled to do what we must do  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden_

* * *

  
  
**Alternate/Missing Scenes**  


 

  
1\. THE LOST SCENE THAT STARTED IT ALL

 

_This scene was written first, and spawned my idea of a Petrellis/Winchesters epic. However, I ultimately decided there was more potential for Dean/Peter and Nathan/Sam than Sam/Peter and Nathan/Dean, so that’s how things ended up. But I give you the universe that almost was: Nathan and Dean squaring off in a hunting cabin._

 

“Where is he?” Nathan held the gun unwaveringly. 

 

“I’m asking the questions here,” the stranger snapped. He took a step toward Nathan without lowering his gun. “So where is he?”

 

Nathan had long since stopped being surprised at any situation he was dragged into for Peter’s sake. However, an armed standoff in a decrepit hunting cabin was a first for him. He had taken in the details of this place quickly when he’d first come in; a bed, a few duffel bags tossed in a pile in one corner, a rickety table, and something white—salt?—arranged in a line in front of the door and all the windows. He hadn’t had much time to explore before this stranger had interrupted him, but he was fairly sure there was no place to hide a captive. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Nathan warned. 

 

“Tell me where he is, or this is going to get messy.” The guy—couldn’t be more than thirty, Nathan imagined—held his nine millimeter like he knew what to do with it. Nathan didn’t want to risk disarming the punk. If this guy got hurt, Nathan might lose his best lead on Peter’s disappearance. 

 

“Just calm down,” Nathan said. “Tell me where my brother is, and I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Listen scruffy. You don’t want to do this, trust me.” The stranger adjusted his grip on his gun, and Nathan recognized a desperate glint in his eye. “If you’ve done something to my brother…”

 

“ _Your_ brother…?” Nathan’s thoughts were racing, but he didn’t let his guard down for a moment. “I don’t know who the hell you’re talking about. I came here looking for _my_ brother.”

 

“He’s not… By any chance… A skinny guy, wearing a hoodie, has kinda emo bangs?”

 

“Yes,” Nathan said warily. 

 

The stranger lowered his gun. “Well crap.”  
\--

 

  
2\. MORE PETER AND DEAN SLUETHIN’ TEAM

 

_In an earlier draft, Dean and Peter tracked the demon a little longer. But there was too much playing detective and not nearly enough smexing, so some of that was cut. Here’s part of a scene that was trimmed._

 

They spent the night hunting, checking any likely place in town a demon might take a guy. Peter was good at watching and learning, and he tried to move like Dean: like a predator. In a diner or a bar Dean might be loud and unruly, but on the prowl he was focused and intent. And really, really hot, Peter observed. He held his shotgun like he’d been born with one in his hand, and his eyes held the same peculiar intensity Peter had seen Nathan display when delving into a tough case at the DA’s office. The night wore on, and the intensity began to burn even brighter as lead after lead came up empty. 

 

By morning, Dean was fuming. He said nothing at all when they climbed back into the Impala, but his knuckles were white on the steering wheel, and even if Peter hadn’t had Matt Parkman’s power, he would have been able to read _God damnit God damn it God damn it_ all over Dean’s face. 

 

Dean drove them past the Conor house. The place was swarming with cops and FBI agents. And the coroner. They’d failed again.  
\---


End file.
